


Confess Your Feelings

by emjellybean



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan have a night alone together.</p><p>Original Prompt: sweetiefiend: "can you do arin and dan being cute and confessing their love for each other?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is to everyone's liking!

It was an unusually quiet day. There wasn’t much noise outside besides chirping of birds and little pitter-patters of small animals running along tree branches along with the occasional car driving by. It was a slow, yet relaxing day. Dan didn’t have anything particularly planned, alone in his house, listening to music with his eyes closed. The sound of the music was entertaining enough for him. He didn’t hear it at first, the knocking at the door being much quieter than the music in his ears, but a few seconds after the fourth knock, he heard his name. He opened his eyes and removed his earbuds.  
  
“Dan! Open up the door or I’ll kick it down!” He wouldn’t actually do it.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes and got up from his place on the couch, going to the front door to open it, Arin’s smiling face looking back at him. “Weren’t you supposed to be having dinner with Ross and Holly?”  
  
Arin shrugged. “They cancelled, but that’s alright. Now I can hang out with you…If you don’t mind.”  
  
“Not at all.” He grinned, letting Arin inside. “I was listening to music.”  
  
“What song?”  
  
“I was in the middle of ‘Everybody wants to Rule the World’. Tears for Fears song.”  
  
“That’s a good one.” He plopped himself down on the couch, Dan situating himself next to him.  
  
“I hope you had something in mind and you aren’t expecting me to run everything.”  
  
“Of course not! No, dude, we can…” He thought for a moment, the look on his face was one Dan thought to be adorable. Then that look changed to one that Dan knew meant he couldn’t think of anything. “So…how you doin’?”  
  
Dan laughed. “Dammit, man. While you figure out something to do, I’m gonna sleep.” He said, laying down, his head in Arin’s lap, and he closed his eyes, pretending to try to sleep.  
  
“Great way to treat a guest.” He snorted, looking down at Dan. He smiled softly and put his hand in Dan’s hair, gently running his fingers through it. He knew Dan liked it and Arin didn’t exactly think of it as a chore. In a time like this, Dan’s hair was a poofy mess, but a majestic one. The hair tangled itself around Arin’s fingers in a comforting way and he could hear Dan make some sort of almost purr sound. He would say something about it, maybe lightly make fun of him, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He briefly thought about what it would be like to snuggle his face into his hair, but brushed the thought off. Maybe later. “Having fun?” He asked, but got no answer. “Dan?”  
  
Dan’s breathing was slow and steady, his face completely relaxed. He rubbed his cheek against Arin’s thigh as if it were a pillow.  
  
“Are you really asleep?” He didn’t get an answer again, so he figured it was a yes and stopped petting his head. He stared down at him, brushing his cheek with his thumb, tracing his jawline, up to his lips, but before he touched his lips, a gust of wind came in through the window and he shivered, removing his hand from Dan’s face. Along with being quiet, it was apparently a little colder than usual. He didn’t want to wake Dan, but he didn’t want to feel lonely in the room. He would make it up to him later. He shook Dan’s shoulder to wake him up, watching as Dan’s eyes opened and he stretched, almost like a cat woken from its nap.  
  
“Holy shit…did I actually fall asleep?” He laughed. “Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night.”  
  
“No, it’s cool.”  
  
Dan sat up and another breeze came in. He rubbed his arms. “Come up with anything to do?”  
  
“Not a single thing.”  
  
“What were you doing while I was asleep?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
He shook his head. “Never mind.” He paused. “I’ll be back.” He left the room, soon coming back with several movies and a blanket. “It’s time for you to watch ‘Lord of the Rings’, my friend.” He said, not waiting for any complaints or agreements before putting the DVD in to watch. He went back to the couch, opening the blanket to put over the both of him as they sat with their thighs touching, a warmth coming from both the blanket and the heat of the other’s body. Arin opened his mouth and then closed it. He was going to question why Dan didn’t make popcorn, but it wasn’t a necessity and he would rather neither of them move. About an hour into the movie, their hands touched. It was a little unexpected, but the both of them went with it, intertwining their fingers together.  
  
The rest of the movie went on, Dan glancing over at Arin at specific parts to see his reaction. When the movie ended, Dan wanted to get up to put in the next one, but his hand was so comfortable and warm that he wasn’t sure he wanted to just yet. Sure, their hands were a little sweaty and actually kind of gross, but he’d been looking past the gross nature of parts of their friendship for years. After a minute of silence, he spoke “Next movie?”  
  
“Give me a minute.”  
  
Dan looked over at Arin, who, he realized, had been looking at him. “What is it, man?” He asked, letting out a nervous laugh. It was strange that he was just staring at him and nothing more. No smile to tell him that it was a game. No almost too serious look to tell him it was a joke. Just a plain, kind of sweet look, then a little smile, and then Arin’s hand squeezed his.  
  
“Nothing.” A smile started to grow on Arin’s face and the more it grew on Arin, the same happened for Dan.  
  
“Now I know you’re just fucking with me.” He grinned. “Come on. Stop being weird and let’s watch the second one.” He tried to get up, but was pulled back down, landing in Arin’s lap, his face in his chest. He’d been startled, to say the least, but then he looked up at Arin, whose face was extremely close to his and he felt increasingly more uncomfortable. It was times like these that Dan wished he didn’t have feelings for the other because then his discomfort could be explained by the fact that there was another guy’s lips literally an inch away from his own and it was weird, but he knew that the truth was he was only uncomfortable because he wanted so badly to kiss those lips. He cleared his throat, moving to get up like he’d tried to before, only to once again get pulled down except this time was different. Instead of his face colliding with Arin’s chest, he felt something much softer against his lips, though it was gone in less than a second. Dan looked at Arin who looked back at him, as if trying to gauge his reaction. Was this a joke?  
  
Arin leaned in for another kiss, this time longer, so Dan had a chance to respond. He put his other hand on the small of Dan’s back, finding it all too tempting to want to feel the skin underneath his shirt. When he pulled back for breath this time, the two of them knew that their feelings were mutual and rushed to speak their mind.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The two stared at each other, never before having felt as they did in that moment. At the same time they had said something they never thought they would hear directed at them from the other. After a few kisses the two of them had decided to confess what “normal” people would only say after weeks or months of dating. They’d known each other long enough to understand their feelings, though. To know what they felt.  
  
“So…” Arin started.  
  
“Yeah…I should…probably get up now.” He said, getting off of Arin’s lap, sitting next to him. They were both silent until they turned to each other at the same time.  
  
“Do you wanna-”  
  
“Maybe we could-”  
  
They both stopped to let the other talk.  
  
“Go ahead-”  
  
“No, you can talk-”  
  
“I was saying that-”  
  
“If you want to, we can-”  
  
They both stayed quiet again, Arin covering his mouth, gesturing for Dan to speak.  
  
“Wanna go out?” Dan finally asked.  
  
“You took the words right out of my mouth.” The two men laughed, not hesitating to lean in for a kiss, slow and tender, their hands still holding onto each other tightly. When they pulled away, Arin was first to speak. “Next movie?”  
  
Dan smiled. “Next movie.”  
  
  



End file.
